EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS
by im-greenleaves
Summary: Cromo vivía feliz en la comarca hasta que su tío Bimbo le mete en un fregado de agárrate y no te menees. Con la ayuda de sus amigos tendrá que salvar al mundo...o irse de marcha.
1. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ: CAP1

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS **

**LIBRO PRIMERO: **

** LA COMPARISTA DEL ARROZ **

****

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

Era el día de festividad en La Barriada, hogar de los bobis, y este ambiente se debía, en su totalidad a que por fin Bimbo Bombón, el más valiente entre los bobis, iba a cumplir los 111.

Bimbo estaba en casa escribiendo un libro recopilatorio de sus aventuras y desventuras de aquel viaje que había realizado, conociendo a gente interesante (y otra no tanto) que había por la Tierra Batida.

Sí, en definitiva todo era idílico, hasta su sobrino, Cromo Bombón estaba tirado en el prado rascándose los pies mientras leía un libro con aire distraído.

Pocos segundos de paz pudo tener puesto que en breve tiempo un estruendoso sonido de chirriar de hierro y madera acompañado de una cancioncilla alegre anunciaban la llegada de una persona importante: Randalf, el vago.

Cromo salió a su encuentro muy emocionado puesto que siempre que se oía aquel sonido es que antes Randalf había parado en la Taberna de Dyk a hacer unas compras.

- ¡¡Randalf!!

- ¡¡Cromo y ... ¿quien es ese? - preguntó Randalf señalando el espacio que había entre Cromo y la nada.

- Nadie, Randalf, creo que llevas una buena encima.

- Súbete al carro, dame papel y vamos a montarla...¿Cómo está Bimbo?

- A su bola, encerrado en casa. - explicó Cromo tomándose la libertad de servirse un vasito de wisky de la reserva de Randalf.

- ¡¡Es Randalf!! - chillaron los niños Bobis. - ¡¡Raldaf!!¡¡Randalf!!

Randalf rió con ganas y sacó un cacharrito con jabón y se puso a hacer pompas.

- ¡¡Biieen!!! - exclamaron los niños.

- No es por nada, Cromo, pero aquí los críos están un poco apijotados¿eh?

- Es que no tenemos muchas cosas modernas en el pueblo. Con decirte que para ligar vamos a la berbena...

- Tenéis que montar una disco o algo así...esto no puede ser.

Y charlando de unas cosas y otras llegaron a casa de Bimbo.

- Randalf, viejo amigo, a mis brazos. - exclamó Bimbo sorprendido por sus visitantes.

- Hola, Bimbo, estás estupendo.

- Y tú también, a pesar de ese olor a vinillo peleón. Cuéntame cosas de la Tierra Batida, que está pasando fuera de la Barriada, pero pasa pasa, y ten cuidado con la cabeza, acabo de cambiar las lámparas tras tu última visita. Me gustaría conservarlas, valen un pastón. Ah, Cromo, ve al bar a por hierba, casi no queda, y dile a tu amigo Sam que deje de dormir en los rosales. La idea de contratarle era que los cartara, no que los machacara.

- Sí, tío Bimbo.

- Si es que se lo he dicho mil veces - comentó Randalf - que no haga eso, le digo siempre "Con seis copas es suficiente, Samanta Caty" Pero nunca me hace caso.


	2. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ: CAP2

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS **

**LIBRO PRIMERO: **

** LA COMPARISTA DEL ARROZ **

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

Cromo se dirigió al bar del pueblo donde encontró a su fiel amigo Samanta Caty, más conocido como Sam o como "sácate de mis rosales" y otros amigos bobis, sus primos Mary Barrigudo y Pelegrín Tu, más conocidos como Mary y Pepen.

- ¡¡Cromo!! Ven a beber.

- No puedo ahora mismo, chicos, tengo que comprar tabaco para mi tío Bimbo y para Randalf.

- ¡¡¿Ha venido Randalf?!! - exclamó Mary, muy sorprendido y contento.

- Claro, no se perdería por nada del mundo la fiesta de mi tío Bimbo.

- Ni la hierba y el alcohol. - añadió Sam

- Sam, por cierto, que dice que Bimbo que dejes de dormirte en nuestros rosales, está el jardín que da pena. Pero ¿tú realmente cuando hiciste el FP de jardinería y vallado de fincas asististe a clase?

- Entre tú y yo,Cromo, - dijo Sam levantando su jarra - no tengo el título.

Cromo no supo que decirle a Sam, Mary y Pepen así que se fue de nuevo a casa pero ya Bimbo y Randalf se habían ido a la fiesta.

Así pues, Cromo se dirigió al campo de la fiesta, donde ya media familia, toda la Barriada y alrededores, estaban gorroneando todo lo que podían.

Bimbo estaba preparando y ultimando todo su discurso. Mary y Pepen saltaban alrededor del carromato de Ranfalf sisando botellas y tabaco y Sam, por su parte, seguía con los ojos vidriosos los bailes de Rosi, la bobi que más le gustaba de todas.

- ¡¡Pelegrín y Mary¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo? - dijo Randalf muy enfadado al descubrir que sus reservas habían mermado mucho.

- ¡¡Ups, huye, Mary!! - exclamó Pepen.

- Estúpidos Tu y Barrigudo, siempre haciendo el idiota. - farfulló Randalf y se enganchó a la botella de wisky de reserva.

- Bimbo va a dar el discurso - comentó alguien al ver al interfecto subido en el atril con cara de concentración.

- Ejem, jum, jajh ... - se aclaró la voz Bimbo - ¡Queridos amigos y familia, estimados Tu, Bombón, Barrigudo, Pies Planos, Pies Grandes y Pies Apestosos...pajarillos , espías de Muerdor, flora y fauna de La Barriada y demás género... Hoy es mi cumple, lo que significa que voy más viejo. Esto, la verdad, no me gusta, porque me parece que aunque me haga liftin ya no soy el que era, no os recomiendo que os hagáis viejos. La verdad es que no os quiero demasiado, sin embargo os debería querer tres cuartas partes, partido por π, más 32 y derivada segunda de lo que de mas 20.

- ¡¡Bimbo, se te va la olla!!¡¡Estás Senil!! - chilló un Pies Grandes.

- Sois unos gorrones...yo...¡¡Uy mirad alli!! - exclamó Bimbo.

Todos se giraron u miraron al cielo, dándole la espalda a Bimbo, cuando volvieron para protestar porque no había nada en el aire Bimbo había desaparecido. Un Oh! generalizado invadió el silencio de la noche.

Sin embargo, entre todos los presentes sólo Randalf sabía lo que había ocurrido y se dirigió a la casa de Bimbo.

- Bimbo...debí suponerlo.¿Desde cuando lo tienes?

- Hace muchos años. Pero pensé que ya lo sabías.

- Llevo años buscándolo.

- Pues es mío, yo lo encontré.

- Bimbo Bombon - grito Randalf - deja ese Arrocillo.

- El Arrocillo es mío.

- Suéltalo,Bimbo.

- Pero es que es muy bonito.

- ¡¡Qué dices!! Déjalo,te digo.

Harto de escucharle y sobre todo porque Randalf podía llegar a ser muy cabezota, Bimbo dejó el colgante con el Arrocillo en un sobre encima de la chimenea. Cogió sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Cromo sabe que te vas?

- No, podría montarme una escenita mocoso y petarda y sabes que no soporto las despedidas.

- Yo le daré la noticia por ti.

- Chao,Bimbo.

- Me voy a casa de ElRon, por si quieres saberlo.

- Pásalo bien.

- Hasta pronto, Randalf.

Bimbo se encaminó a la puerta y se perdió en la lontananza. Randalf le miró un poco mientras se alejaba y luego entró en casa a fumar un poco.

Cromo entró bastante ebrio al cabo de un rato, pero el susto que le metió Randalf fue suficiente para bajarle todo lo que se le había subido.

- ¿Dónde está mi tío Bimbo?

- Se ha ido, te ha dejado unas cosas. Incluido ese sobre de la encimera.

Cromo miró el sobre. Observó el tubito de cristal que contenía el Arrocillo Único. Luego escrutó a Randalf con sus enormes ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Qué es esta mierda?

- Eso, inculto Cromo, es el Arrocillo Único. Acércalo al fuego con esa lupa y mira bien.

- Hay algo escrito...pero no entiendo la letra.

- Espera - dijo Randalf acercándose - muy poca gente puede entender la letra del que lo escribió, el malvado Táuriton.

- El Malvado ¿quien?

- Táuriton, niño¿es que no sabes nade de historia o qué?

- Pues no.

- ¡¡Qué chavales estos!! Pues lo que pone es:

Tres Arrocillos para los Reyes del Belfo bajo el cielo.

Siete para los Señores Bajitos en casas de piedra (o de terracota o mármol que aún hay categorías y clases¡¡eh!!).

Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir de muerte mortal y dolorosa por causas variopintas.

Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el trono oscuro en la Tierra de Muerdor donde se extienden las Urgencias.

Un Arrocillo para atragantarlos a todos. Un Arrocillo para empacharlos, un Arrocillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas en la Tierra de Muerdor donde se extienden las Urgencias.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con él? Parece de mal rollo y todo.

- Debes destruirlo, Cromo, me temo que tu tío nos ha metido en un marrón gordo. Yo iré a la Torre de Coca para poder investigar mejor y hablar con mi maestro, Sulfuman.

- ¿El vago blanco?

- El mismo. Debes partir de aquí, Cromo. En cuanto alguien se entere alguien de que tienes este objeto de valor incalculable querrán matarte.

- ¡¡Ala que fuerte!! - exclamó una voz bajo la ventana.

Randaf se fue a la carrera a buscar al emisor de la frase anterior al cual metió en casa y le dio un capón.

- Debí suponer que eras tú, Samanta Caty. Pues mira que bien nos vienes, ahora acompañarás a Cromo.

- ¡¡Pero Randalf!!

- Nada de peros, ahora vas por gilipollas. Raudo partiré y pronto me reuniré con vosotros en la Taberna de Dyk, en un par de días nos vemos allí.

Randalf salió a la carrera por el caminito de la casa de Bimbo y se perdió en la lejanía.

- Pues vaya marrón¿eh, señor Cromo?

- ¡Cállate, Sam!


	3. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ: CAP3

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS **

**LIBRO PRIMERO: **

** LA COMPARISTA DEL ARROZ**

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

Así pues, amparados por la oscuridad nocturna pero observados por los búhos y lechuzas, salieron de la casa de Bimbo y tomaron el sendero que les alejaba de La Barriada y les acercaba más a Dyk.

Caminaron toda la noche, Cromo iba de mal humor porque se estaba perdiendo CSI y porque, además, hacía un frío del copón. Sam, para colmo, lamentaba mucho dejar a Rosi, la única bobi que le gustaba.

Así transcurrió todo hasta que por la mañana llegaron al sendero que había más allá de La Barriada, que cruzaba un campo de maíz.

- No puedo más, señor Cromo. - dijo Sam, quejoso - Si doy un paso más sin desayunar moriré.

- Esta bien, Sam, tienes razón. ¿Donde podíamos desayunar?

- ¿Has dicho desayuno? - dijo alguien abalanzándose sobre Cromo.

- ¡¡Mary!!

- Hola, Cromo. No te vamos a mentir...Pepen y yo estábamos caminando por el pueblo sin causa delictiva aparente cuando os vimos salir, así que os seguimos, pero Peppen es un gordo y se ha comido las existencias.

- No he sido yo solo, Mary.

- Ya, ya...bueno Cromo...¿qué hay para desayunar?

- De momento tengo un poco de jamón y chorizo y unas barras que están un poco duras por la humedad de la noche. ¿Os vale?

- Bueno, - dijo Pepen - más vale eso que morir de hambre¿no?

- Si, la verdad es que si.

Y caminando siguieron mientras comían bocadillos. Eso si, quejándose de que no había hombre en el mundo capaz de comerse aquello.

Al caer la tarde los chicos estaban cansados de tanto caminar. De pronto un ruido extraño hizo que Cromo entrara en un estado de pánico nunca antes visto, así que Sam le empujó al terraplén cerca de la carretera principal al grito de:

- ¡¡Escóndase, señor Cromo, son los caballeros de Hacienda!!

Dicho y hecho, los cuatro bobis quedaron aturdidos y asustado al lado de la carretera mientras que el inspector de negro estaba parado liándose un pitillito para el pecho, por lo bien que lo había hecho.

Este comportamiento absurdo de un funcionario de Táuriton era inusual, pero poco tiempo era el que empleaban en rascarse la barriga, aunque parezca que por norma general es mucho.

Mucho tardó en terminarse el pitillito y tras otear bien para cerciorarse de que nadie le había visto se agachó y miró, aunque Cromo tenía ganas ya de gritar Sam no le dejó y Pepen y Mary tampoco hicieron mucho a parte de temblar un poco...no fuese a ser que aquel tipo, iracundo, les hicierse enseñar los papeles de la declaración que nunca hacían.

El tipo se marchó y resoplando los bobis reanudaron su viaje rumbo a Dyk.

Era noche cerrada cunado entraron en la Taberna donde les echaron un poco de wisky de garrafón y cola para pasar el rato mientras Randalf no venía. Al poco rato, repararon en que un individuo de la sala les clavaba los ojos en el cogote.

- Disculpe, - dijo Cromo, increpando un poco al camarero - ¿quién es el tipo ese que nos mira?

- Oh, ese, es un hombre llamado Tragos, un tipo de los bosques, nada recomendable en todo caso. Si Randalf os viera con él seguro que se reía de vosotros, le delata un poco el tufillo a tigre que desprende.

- Gracias. - Cromo era bastante bien educado para lo que solía ocurrir en aquellos tiempos.

De pronto Cromo se percató de que Pepen no estaba. Cuando le vío ya era tarde, estaba subido a la barra meneando el trasero mientras cantaba "Ah,ah,ah,ah, Stayed alive..." Aquello era vergonzoso para toda la pandilla.

- Esta armando usted mucho escándalo, señor Bombón. - dijo el tipo llamado Tragos mientras secuestraba a los cuatro y los ocultaba en su cuarto.

- ¡¡Eh,señor!! - chilló Cromo indignado - ¿No será usted una especie de Michael Jackson? Mire que como somos así, un poquito pigmeos y con esta cara de chavales que tenemos engañamos pero que somos mayores.¡¡¡Ojito!!!

- Randalf me dijo que si el no aparecía yo mismo os arrastrase a nuestro destino. Descansad mucho, mañana nos espera una larguísima caminata. Buenas noches. - y diciendo aquello, Tragos se quedó profundamente dormido en la cama.

- ¡¡Habrase visto!!! - exclamó Peppen - ahora a dormir en el suelo, que tío más asqueroso.


	4. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ: CAP4

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS **

**LIBRO PRIMERO: **

**LA COMPARISTA DEL ARROZ**

**CAPÍTULO 4 : **

Por la mañana temprano se levantaron y ya el tipo aquel raro les esperaba. Estaba igual de desaseado que la noche anterior.

- Bueno, tropa. Nos vamos a casa de ElRon.

- ¿A casa de quién?

- A casa de un elfo donde está tu tío Bimbo. Allí puedes deshacerte del problema en el que te ha metido.

Así pues, los amigos bobis y el extraño individuo se pusieron en marcha a través de las colinas. El hombre al que llamaban "Tragos" resultó ser un explorador algo burlesco ya que cada dos por tres, le daba por esconderse bajo una roca o un arbusto, sobresaltando a los bobis al grito de : "Silencio, aquí hay Charlies".

Los bobis, que no entendían nada y se había terminado las raciones que les quedaban se quejaban del hambre. Ante ese hecho el individuo humano les miró con rencor y les dio las manzanas que llevaba encima para que se callasen un rato.

Iban a mitad del camino cuando fueron sorprendidos por una patrulla de Hacienda, que venía en comandita. Todos huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron pero Cromo se quedó atrapado entre estos caballeros que le apremiaban para que aflojara un poco de pasta. Al final, Cromo fue empujado contra el suelo y le robaron la cartera. Le hubiesen robado el reloj también pero gracias a la rápida intervención de Sam y de "Tragos" pudieron sacarle del apuro.

Sin embargo, Cromo se sentía muy confuso y dolido por la perdida de su cartera y se sumió en una profunda depresión. Además, los cobradores de Hacienda, implacables, trataban de encontrarles para requisar el reloj de Cromo. Sea como fuere, "Tragos", que se había autonombrado capitán del grupo sin preguntar ni nada se revolvió nervioso y preocupado.

- A este paso no sé si el pobre Cromo podrá llegar a casa de ElRon en condiciones. Voy a buscar un poco de Valeriana a ver si se calma los nervios.

Mientras rebuscaba entre la hojarasca una mujer se interpuso entre él y la plantita de valeriana.

- ¡¡Arty!! - exclamó "Tragos" al reconocer a su novia - ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Ya ves...me alegra encontrarte. En realidad mi padre me ha mandado a buscarte porque has dejado una valla del jardín sin arreglar y quiere que dejes de jugar a los exploradores y te pongas a ganarte un futuro para mantenernos como las personas normales.

- Vaya...pues yo también me alegro de verte.

- He visto a los que has pescado. Uno de los bobis parece que está al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Si. Es Cromo, el sobrino de Bimbo. ¿Mientras yo llevo a estos podrías llevarte a Cromo hasta casa de tu padre? Es que en ese estado me fastidia la fiesta que tengo yo pensada.

- Bueno. Sin problema. Ahora mismito me lo llevo.

La novia de "Tragos" se llevó a Cromo en su caballo mientras que el novio y el resto de la tropa liliputiense iban a pie hasta la casa del padre de la chica.

Allí iban a conocer una interesante noticia.


	5. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ: CAP5

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS **

**LIBRO PRIMERO: **

**LA COMPARISTA DEL ARROZ**

**CAPÍTULO 5**:

Sorprendentemente, cuando Cromo despertó bastante malito, su tío Bimbo estaba allí. Le saludó afablemente y le preguntó cómo se encontraba.

Cromo reaccionó de la forma esperada: agarró al tío Bimbo por el cuello de la camisa y lo agito adelante y atrás al grito de "viejo cabrón, en menudo embolado me has metido!". El tío Bimbo, como toda respuesta dijo "gle gle".

Cuando, por fin, Cromo se calmó y se reencontró con Sam, Pepen y Mary, el dueño de la casa, ElRon, se acercó a saludar:

- Hola, Cromo, soy ElRon, el padre de Arty, la chica que te trajo aquí. Somos belfos y me alegra que por fin estés en nuestro hogar.

- Gracias, por cierto¿por qué mi tío Bimbo está aquí? Y más importante¿dónde está Randalf? El cabroncete se llevó mi pipa de fumar.

- Randalf, el vago, está abajo. Hemos montado una reunión secreta. Sólo tú podrás venir. Ni una palabra a los otros bobis.

- De acuerdo, aunque me resultará difícil conseguir que Sam se aleje de mi.

- ¡No te preocupes de esas menudeces! Ya me he encargado yo. Les he mandado a por alcachofas silvestres.

- Si de eso aquí no hay. - musitó Cromo.

- Exactamente, Cromo. En fin, te esperamos abajo. No tardes mucho.

Cromo bajó a la sala de juntas. Se quedó muy sorprendido al comprobar que los que estaban allí eran personas que, en su mayoría, no conocía de nada y que, además, medían mucho más que él.

- Empezaremos las presentaciones - dijo ElRon cuando Cromo consiguió subirse a su silla - A la izquierda de Cromo y con más años que metros de barba, Randalf, el vago gris. A su vera, mi yerno al que todos conocemos por su olor corporal, Aragán. El belfo rubio que os mira con cara de "ducharos por todos los dioses" es Duplolas, del Bosque Chungo. El que tiene cara de receloso no es otro que el joven Pocofilm, enviado de Gónada. Y este otro bajito es Riski, el enano.

- ¡Jodó, ElRon, tú si que sabes montar fiestas! - exclamó Cromo, pero Randalf le hizo sentar.

- Como os decía os he reunido aquí por algo importante. - comentó ElRon haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de Cromo - A veces pensamos que el mundo es de una manera, todos habéis oído hablar de Matrix. Pues bien...

- ¡¡Ya empezamos!! - exclamó Aragán, a quien Cromo conocía como "Tragos".

- ¡Cállate, imbécil, ElRon está hablando! - gritó Pocofilm.

- ¡No te metas con el, que Aragán, heredero de Gónada! - explicó Duplolas.

- ¡¡Cállate, hada de metro y medio!! - le gritó Riski a Duplolas.

- ¡¡Ya está bien, a la mierda!! - bramó Randalf, para llamar la atención. - Esto lo está provocando el maldito arrocillo.

- ¡¡Yo no he sido!! - dijo Cromo, rápido como un conejo.

ElRon se agarraba la cabeza con cara de afectación.

- Os queréis ir a la mierda, estoy tratando de deciros algo importante: Cromo ha traído el arrocillo y sabemos que Pollum, una criatura hedionda, le ha dicho a Tauriton quien tiene el arrocillo. Ahora ha mandado que Hacienda lo persiga, debemos destruir el arroz o la multa y el caos serán un mogollón que nos explotará en las narices. ¿Quien portará el arrocillo hasta su destrucción?

Todos se señalaron unos a otros. Asustados.

- Lo llevará Cromo. - dijo Randalf levantando la mano de Cromo con el bastón - Se ha prestado voluntario.

- ¡¡Pero si yo no ...!! - quiso explicar Cromo.

- ¡¡Qué bien, Cromo, no esperábamos menos de ti!!

- Yo iré contigo, pequeña criatura. - dijo "Tragos"

- Si él va yo también. - afirmó Pocofilm

- Pues yo también. - dijo Riski.

- ¡¡Ay, una excursión. Yo me apunto!! - exclamó Duplolas.

- Si Cromo va, yo también. - dijo Sam saliendo de los arbustos.

- Y nosotros. - dijeron Mary y Pepen muy contentos, apareciendo por sorpresa.

- Muy bien. - dijo ElRon - Iréis todos, incluido Randalf que pensaba que se iba a escaquear. Que tengáis mucha suerte. Sois la Comparsita del Arroz.


	6. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ: CAP6

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS **

**LIBRO PRIMERO: **

**LA COMPARISTA DEL ARROZ**

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

Por la mañana tempranito, todos salieron muy animados, menos Randalf, que tenía un mosqueo de aquí no te menees por culpa de los chavales y de que no quedaba café en casa de ElRon.

Arty se había despedido de Aragán aunque habían tenido una bronca bastante fuerte la noche anterior, debido a no se qué de la inmortalidad que le pasaba a la pobre muchachita y de que Tragos no cedía en dejar de ver a otras chicas con la excusa de "si nos casamos es para siempre, pero de verdad y yo quiero vivir¡quiero vivir!"

Dejando esto a un lado, los bobis tenían hambre y miraban con recelo a Legolas que les hablaba de las excelencias de las lembas, un pan de arroz integral que iba muy bien para el tracto renal, pero que tenías hambre todo el tiempo y que serían su único sustento durante todo el viaje.

Mientras, un tanto rezagado, Pocofilm iba murmurando algo sobre un rey traidor y mirando a Tragos con odio a la vez que lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia el pequeño Cromo, que se distraía mirando el paisaje.

- Iremos por aquí. – sentenció Tragos

- ¿Qué hay por ahí? – quiso saber Sam

- La montaña, a mí siempre me ha gustado la montaña para viajar.

- Pues no es por ser agorero – comentó Pepen – pero los grajos estos que están volando tan bajo indican que va a llover.

- Opino que era mejor ir por Mora, la ciudad de mi primo – insistió Riski, pero como sólo les llegaba a la rodilla, nadie le tenía en cuenta.

- Iremos por ahí y no se discute más.

Y diciendo esto se encaminaron a subir las montañas de Irásperoteperderás canturreando la típica canción de excursión.


	7. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ: CAP7

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS **

**LIBRO PRIMERO: **

**LA COMPARISTA DEL ARROZ**

**CAPÍTULO 7: **

En la montaña nevada se oía un lejano rumor que sonaba así: "Ahora que vamos volaando, ahora que vamos volaando, vamos a contar mentiras, tralará, vamos a contar mentiras, tralará, vamos a contar mentiras…"

- ¡Aquí hace un frío de mil demonios! – bramó Pocofilm, sacudiéndose un poco de nieve que le había caído en el brazo.

- ¡Cuidado con la caspa! – gritó Riski, enfadado, porque caminaba cercano a Pocofilm.

- ¡Es solo una ventisquilla de nada! – comentó Aragán. Lo cierto es que tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

- Pool jo jref jpe febebimff fflfe – dijo Cromo, del cual solo se vislumbraba ya la parte de arriba de su capucha.

- Oye¿y Duplolas¿Por qué no pringa y como nieve como todos? - dijo Sam

- Es que los belfos siempre traemos los skis en la mochila. Somos muy prácticos. – comentó este

- Si, si…pijos es lo que soys. – dijo Pepen.

- Creo que deberíamos volver – dijo Tragos al ver la ventisca de cara.

- ¡Podíamos ir por Mora, allí nos darán calimotxo para entrar en calor! – exclamó Riski.

- ¡¡Tendremos que ir por Mora!! – dijo Randalf - ¡No hay otra opción!

- Eftof de agueddo – se sumó Frodo con la nieve ya en todos sus orificios.

- Habrá que dar la vuelta.

Caminaron un buen rato dando un rodeo en el camino esquivando nieve y otras cosas que parecían caer del aire. Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de Mora, esculpidas en la piedra de la montaña.

- ¡¿A que es lo más bonito que habeis visto nunca?! - preguntó Riski

- Bueno… yo una vez estuve en un sitio muy bonito que había una cascada… - comentó Sam

- Si, y Rietel es un sitio muy bonito, también.

- La verdad es que una vez estuve en un prado que … - iba a decir Randalf.

- ¡¡Era un comentario, no hace falta que me machaquéis!! – exclamó Riski, antes de que siguiesen enumerando.

- Bueno, llama al timbre y dile a tu primo que vaya preparando el botellón. – indicó Randalf, poniendo orden.

- No es tan fácil.

- ¿Qué?

- Que con tanta mierda de decoración que le han puesto a la puerta no sé donde está el timbre.

- ¡Vaya con los bajitos, como os las gastáis! – dijo Duplolas

- ¡A que me subo a esa roca y te meto la del pulpo, belfo pijo! – se envalentó Riski.

- ¡Tú y cuantos más¿A quién vas a llamar¡¡Ah, si no puedes, que no encuentras el timbre!! – le respondió el belfo.

- ¡¡Basta ya!! Callaos, Riski¿qué pone encima de la puerta? – preguntó Cromo.

- Es que me he dejado las gafas. – dijo Riski.

- Es bélfico. – comentó Duplolas – pone: "Si quieres pasar y entrar en calor, tendrás que utilizar todo tu pulmón".

- Y ¿eso que cuernos quiere decir? – se enfadó Mary, al ver que iban a pasar frío y dormir en el suelo.

- No lo sé. Yo sólo lo traduzco, pensar produce arrugas. – comentó Duplolas y se sentó cerca del agua a verse reflejado.

Cromo estuvo un buen rato mirando la puesta y pensando en esa especie de acertijo. Durante un par de horas en las que todos hicieron cosas tan fascinantes como peinarse, rascarse los pies, buscar comida o mirarse con odio, Cromo trataba de dilucidar como entrar en casa del primo de Riski cuando…de repente se puso en pie de un salto ante el asombro de todos. Junto las dos manos cerca de su boca, poniéndolas como dos cuencos y exclamó:

- ¡¡ABRID LA PUERTAAAAA!!

Ante el asombro de todos – porque nunca habían visto chillar a un tío tan pequeño y peludo – las puertas de abrieron de par en par y pudieron entrar en Mora al fin.

- ¡Primo! – dijo Riski - ¡¿Dónde estais¡Sacad el motxo que vengo con compañía!

- No parece estar muy habitado. – comentó Peppen.

- ¡Joer, que raro está el suelo! – dijo Cromo poniendo los pies con dificultad.

Randalf iluminó el suelo con su bastón-linterna y vieron mucho huesos pequeños.

- ¡Qué morro tu primo, que ha comido pollo! – exclamó Peppen, famélico.

- ¡Calla, idiota! – le dijo Randalf – No son huesos de pollo, son de bajito.

Riski comprobó que se trataba de los huesos de sus familiares.

- Y ¿Quién ha roído los huesos?

De pronto un rugido le sacó a todos de dudas. Y miraron asustados al fondo de la cueva.

- Sam, coge mi bastón y ve a mirar qué quiere. – dijo Randalf

- ¿Usted ha fumado algo sin pasarlo, no? – indicó Sam como respuesta.

La comparsita se miró frustrada, asustada y sorprendida.


	8. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ: CAP8

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ARROCILLOS **

**LIBRO PRIMERO: **

**LA COMPARISTA DEL ARROZ**

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

Toda la comparsita se miró con cara de no haber roto un plato. Un ruido enorme parecía venir de la galería.

- ¿Qué crees que son?

- Ni idea, pero deberíamos posicionarnos bien.

- Vamos a esa sala, parece que las puertas son resistentes. – observó Sam

- Bien, vamos todos.

Se encerraron en una sala. En ella había un enorme baul. Riski fue a investigar y dio un grito.

- ¡Joer, que me habeis metido en la cámara funeraria de mi primo! – exclamó, dolido.

- No seas tan aprensivo. – le dijo Duplolas – A fin de cuentas como mucho puede oler mal, y a parte de náuseas no creo que nos de más problemas.

- ¡Eres un …!

- Dejad de discutir ya. – dijo Cromo

- Oye, Cromo, te brilla el pantalón. ¿Te has puesto ropa interior fluorescente? – dijo Peppen, picarón.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Todos oberservaron a Cromo, que tenía un extraño brillo en el interior de la ropa, bajo los pantalones. Cromo sacó del bolsillo una cosa que brillaba.

- ¡Tranquilos, es una mierda de plástico de esas que te dan en los cereales! Un detector de brutos. Pero no creo que funcione, venía en unos cereales del Barriadefour.

Las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta con mucho temor. Un sonido terrible venía de la parte exterior. Por unos instantes les pareció oír que gritaban "Cerveza!!!" pero pensaron que debían ser sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto la puerta vibró y recibió un golpe. Luego otro y, de pronto, la puerta se partió dejando paso a un montón de tíos enormes.

- ¡¡Hooligans!! – gritó Duplolas, presa de una ataque de nervios.

- ¡¡Cerveza!! – gritó uno de ello. Y se abalanzó sobre el belfo.

- ¡Que soy rubio pero no soy cerveza…! – exclamó mientras corría Duplolas.

Durante unos instantes de confusión tuvieron que vérselas con los hooligans hasta que les dieron una total paliza y acabaron con ellos a base de marearlos mucho. Cromo respiró aliviado porque se veía ya tirando cañas en un bar por culpa de estos tipos.

- Menos mal.

- Creo que la mejor opción será correr recto a ver si hay otra salida. – comentó Randalf.

- Bueno. Esta bien, pero que nadie se quede atrás.

Todos salieron corriendo por patas, como unas nenazas a través del puente. De pronto, una enorme figura se interpuso entre ellos y la salida: era una mujer vestida de negro y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Huid, la retendré! – dijo Randalf

- Vale, tío. – dijo Tragos, consciente de que igual el viejo cascaba en esa y siempre mejor él que los demás.

- Que sepas que te apreciamos – dijeron Mary y Peppen.

- Si. Ten cuidado. – dijo Cromo

El enorme ser se peleó con Randalf. Cromo se giró y vio como la enorme criatura cogía al vago gris de una oreja y lo llevaba a collejas a lo más profundo de la cueva.

A la salida todos lloraron la perdida de Randalf. En especial Mary y Peppen, ya que él era el que llevaba siempre el papel de liar. Aragán decidió que no podían quedarse allí y obligó a todos a avanzar. A fin de cuentas, les estaban persiguiendo aunque pareciera que siempre estaban de excursión.

Así fue como la Comparsita del Arroz se encaminó nuevamente, rumbo al Monte del Pepino.


	9. LIBRO 1: LA COMPARSITA DEL ARROZ:CAP9

**CAPÍTULO 9: **

Al cabo de un tiempo llegaron a un bonito bosque. Mientras iban entrando RIski iba farfullando y blasfemando, cosa que ponía de los nervios a Duplolas, que le decía que era un grosero.

- En este sitio me podría perder. – gritó Mary

- Ya te digo. – aseguró Peppen

- ¡Tsich! – dijo Aragán…aquí hay algo que no mola.

- ¡Ejem! – se aclaró una voz ante ellos.

- Ostras, un belfo. – dijo Riski - ¿Sois todos así de pijos? – preguntó a Duplolas, que ya había sacado su arma.

- Hola a todos, yo que vosotros guardaría las armas, somos muchos más y tenemos más armas que vosotros. Me llamo Halitosis y soy el amo de este bosque, mi mujer, la elfa Praliné, quiere veros. Sobre todo a este pequeño que parece un poco sucio. – dijo señalando a Cromo con un palo y dándole un par de golpes.

- ¡Sin rascar! – chilló Cromo.

- Bajad las armas. – dijo Aragán, también conocido como Tragos. – Llevadnos hasta Praliné.

Los belfos caminaban con andares sinuosos, a Cromo se le antojó que estaba reviviendo la pasarela Cibeles pero no dijo nada y continuó andando, en sus pensamientos se mezclaba el rencor hacia Halitoriss y su palito y el temor de que Praliné hiciese lo mismo.

- Dama Praliné, he aquí la Comparsita del Arroz.

- Os veo a todos y noto que os hace falta una ducha, pero primero, pequeño Cromo, quiero hablar contigo ya que eres el portador del arrocillo.

- ¡Dale con el tema! – murmuró Cromo, ofendido.

- Déjame ver en tu interior. – dijo Praliné.

- Nada de mi interior – exclamó Cromo pegando el culo a la primera pared que encontró – , el arrocillo lo tengo colgado en el cuello. Si lo quieres, quédatelo, pero no me toques.

- Cromo, no me ofrezcas semejante poder – dijo Praliné, y poniendo una voz muy tétrica, exclamó - ¡¡No me metas en "fregaos", Cromo Bombón!!

- ¡Vale, vale!

Praliné los miró a todos y alzó sus manos en un gesto majestuoso. Miró a Halitosis de reojo y este se perdió en el interior de una casa.

- Sois, efectivamente, los portadores del anillo. Cuidaos bien los unos a los otros. Más allá de las fronteras de esta bella ciudad de Lotofron os aguardan numerosos peligros. Debeis ir con valor. La vida de todos los seres de la Tierra Batida está en vuestras manos. Para ayudaros os haré unos regalos.

- ¡Chupi, me encantan los regalos! – dijo Peppen.

- A ti, pequeño Cromo, te regalo esta capa de camuflaje del ejército, es muy buena y mágica, aunque aún no sabemos qué hace. – dijo Praliné.

- ¡Guay! – dijo Cromo cogiendo la caja con ganas.

- Para ti, Samantha Caty, esta cuerda. Parece una cuerda normal, pero no, está hecha de nylon y además es auto-extensible, hace nudos solo y la puedes recuperar. Además tiene un sistema que cuando nota que te sudan las manos hecha polvos de talco en la zona para que no se te resbale.

- Muchas gracias, Dama Praliné.

- Para vosotros, nobles guerreros tenemos más cosas. Para Duplolás, te damos este arco y estas fechas que mi esposo, Cebollón, hizo con amor en sus ratos de ocio. Espero que os sean útiles.

- ¡Huy, que "ilu"! – dijo Duplolás.

- Y para el resto, unas capas buenas para el frío con broches tallados a mano. Esperamos que os guste.

Se levantó un murmullo general de desaprobación del resto de la tropa mientras miraban los regalos. Sin embargo, Riski llevaba un rato mirando a Praliné con interés, se le acercó y le dijo:

- Esto…Praliné, tiene un pelo precioso y abundante y, me preguntaba, si me dejarías un mechón o dos…es que…- Riski bajó la voz y Praliné se acercó – Soy un poco fetichista del pelo y me corta el rollo tener que olérselo a Duplolas. Queda como raro.

- Esta bien, Riski. Todo sea por la paz mundial. – se cortó un mechón y se lo dio.

Con este pensamiento la Comparsita se marchó de Lotofron rumbo al Monte del Pepino peor, a mitad de camino, decidieron parar a descansar y porque Tragos estaba extrañado pensando que le seguían.

Cromo decidió darse una vuelta por los alrededores él solo. Así que se fue sin decir nada, aunque sus amigos bobbis le vieron perfectamente irse pero pensaron "más comida para mi".

Cromo llegó a unas ruinas que había y se sentó a pensar mirando el arrocillo. En ese momento, Pocofilm se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Cromo¿Cómo tú aquí, tan solito?

- Necesitaba algo de tiempo para mi.

- Ya veo. Es el arrocillo¿no?

- Si.

- Es bonito.

- Si. – musitó Cromo

- Si me lo dieras podría mataros a todos y ser el rey del mundo. – comentó Pocofilm como quien dice que llueve.

Cromo miró sorprendido a su amigo sin saber que decir. Agarró el arrocillo único con decisión y se levantó de un salto.

- No voy a darte el arrocillo – dijo Cromo

- Sólo un rato. – pidió Pocofilm, poniéndole ojitos.

- ¡Que te digo que no!

- Pues empezaremos por el final. – bramó Pocofilm abalanzándose sobre Cromo, quien chilló como una niña y ambos rodaron por el suelo. – Cromo, así con el pelo asalvajado y lleno de hojas tienes un aspecto muy sexy – observó.

- Ni con piropos te lo voy a dar.

Pocofilm se sorprendió a si mismo sobre Cromo. Se levantó rápidamente y Cromo huyó como quien ha visto al diablo.

- Cromo¡no se lo digas a nadie, no era lo que parecía! – Pocofilm se lo pensó un rato más mientras Cromo huía - ¡¡No soy gay!!

- Me alegra saberlo – dijo una voz masculina detrás de Pocofilm, era Tragos. - ¿Qué haces aquí pegando voces?

- Esto…

- ¿Y Cromo?

- Esto…yo…no sé.

- ¿Le has hecho algo Cromo? – preguntó Tragos en tono amenazante.

- Y si lo he hecho ¿qué?¿qué me vas a hacer?

Tragos le dio un puntapié en el pecho por sorpresa y Pocofilm se quedó sin aire, a continuación, sacó la espada.

- ¡No le he hecho nada! Lo juro – dijo Pocofilm en un susurro.

- Y ¿donde está?

- Salió corriendo por allí.

- ¿Por allí¿Te refieres a por donde viene una hora de Guirigáis?

- ¡Joder! – bramó Pocofilm sacnado su espada.

- Me pido al gordo – dijo Tragos – para ti el resto.

- Tu eres un poco capullo. – dijo Pocofilm, viendo que si, que Tragos se quedaba con el grande pero que al le dejaba unos cincuenta normalitos.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! – gritó Aragán y se lanzó al ataque.

Comenzó entonces una encarnizada lucha en la que los pequeños bobbis, Duplolas y Riski se unieron a darles caña a los Guirigáis. Después de unos caóticos minutos en los que Riski casi se carga a Sam por error y demás consiguieron acabar con todos. Los pequeños bobbis lloraban desconsolados en un lado del bosque, así que Tragos se acercó, a ver qué cuernos les pasaba ahora, y descubrió el cuerpo de Pocofilm lleno de heridas y flechas.

- ¡Ay! – dijo Pocofilm

- Te pondrás bien. – dijo Tragos, aunque le sorprendía que de un cuerpo pudiese salir tanta sangre.

- ¡Puto elfo¡Creo que alguna es de el! – dijo Pocofilm

- ¡Eh, no haberte metido en el medio! – dijo Duplolas, ofendido.

- Tragos, creo que, en el fondo, me caes bien. Cuida de Mary y Peppen, no saben más que meterse en líos. Y…no te andes con rollos, en cuanto puedas cásate con Arty y se rey, que te lo mereces.

- ¡Deliras, pobre! Ya sabes que paso de casarme.

- ¡Mi rey!¡Mi señor!¡Mi ídolo!

- Ya hombre, ya,

- Me muer…

Tragos le tomó el pulso y le cerró los ojos. Miró a los demás y negó con la cabeza.

- Ha muerto.

- Joer, y para esto tanto rollo. – bramó Riski – Nosotros los bajitos si que sabemos morir. ¡Vergüenza de humanos!

- Y que conste que yo no le he matado, mías sólo son seis. – dijo Duplolás recogiendo las flechas del cuerpo y limpiándolas.

- Eso, eso.

- Joer, no sé dónde se ha metido Cromo. – dijo Aragán buscándole.

No muy lejos de allí, en la playa. Cromo empujaba un barco en el rio. Y se montaba en él. A lo lejos, Sam corría con una mochila al hombre al grito de:

- ¡Espereme, señor Cromo!

- Sam, no vengas, te da asco el agua, no sabes nadar y si intentas montarte en mi barco la hundirás, estás muy gordo.

- No me importa, voy con usted.

Cromo montó a Sam en el barco con cierta dificultad.

- Somos amigos, y Randalf me obligó a venir con usted. Así que ahora voy. Que me han dicho que los magos muertos vuelven como fantasmas a acosarte si no cumples tus promesas.

- No creo que eso sea cierto.

- Yo no pienso averiguarlo, señor Cromo.

- No tienes remedio, Sam. ¿Una lemba?

- ¿No hay jamón, ni nada?

- No.

- Vaya rollo.

En la orilla, Trago, que acababa de llegar, les vio partir. El resto de la Comparsita también y se miraron extrañados.

- Cromo sigue su camino. Nosotros también. Tiraremos el cuerpo de Pocofilm al río para que no nos huelan el rastro y nos iremos a casa. – dijo Tragos

- Vamos a por Pocofilm. – le dijo Peppen a Mary.

Unos minutos después escucharon gritos. Tragos fue a ver que era pero no había rastro de sus amigos. Sólo estaba Pocofilm.

- ¡Han secuestrado a los bobbis!

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Riski – Ahora habrá que ir a buscarlos.

- Podíamos pasar de todo. – comentó Duplolas.

- No. Le prometimos a Randalf que los cuidaríamos y ya sabeis lo que dicen de los magos muertos.

- Es verdad, yo lo he oído – dijo Duplolás.

- No tentemos a la suerte, vayamos a tirar a Pocofilm al agua y a buscarles.

Y así fue como la Comparsita del arroz se separó en tres caminos distintos.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE. **


End file.
